Reviens-moi
by Skippy1701
Summary: ll y a dix ans Clarke à était obliger de quitter Polis. Laissant derrière elles c'est meilleures amies et son première amour. De retour dans sa ville natale elle les retrouve, peux on oublier la première personne qui à fait batte son cœur? Clexa !


**Reviens-moi !**

Abby :Clarke, on ne va pas tarder à partir. Je te laisse dire au revoir à tes amies.

Clarke : Ok, donne-moi cinq minutes stp.

Elle me sourit et je regarde mes amies le cœur lourd, comment dire au revoir sans pleurer ?

Octavia : On s'écrira, on se fera des Skype. Tu ne pars jamais que de l'autre côté de l'océan, dans la plus belle ville du monde en plus, alors ne fais pas cette tête.

Clarke : Je ne vous oublierai jamais, aucunes de vous.

Raven : Tu as intérêt ma vieille, profites-en pour devenir une super star du dessin.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, et toi tu va devenir la plus jeune astronaute de tous les temps.

J'essuie mes larmes et les serres dans mes bras, il reste le plus difficile maintenant.

Lexa : Ne pleure pas Princesse, on se reverra, je le sais.

Clarke : Evite les ennuis, reste proche des filles d'accord ?

Lexa : Je veillerai sur elles, je te le promets.

Clarke : Embrasse tes frères pour moi, je dois y aller.

Lexa : (Me serre dans ses bras) Reviens-moi ma jolie Princesse.

Je retiens un sanglot et la serre fort contre moi, ces trois filles sont bien plus que mes amies d'enfance, elles sont des piliers dans ma vie.

Clarke : Je reviendrai, je vous le promets.

Je me sépare d'elles et monte dans la voiture qui m'emmène loin de celles que j'aime. J'adore ma mère mais je lui en veux terriblement de cette décision. Je souffle et ferme les yeux, quand on a quinze ans, on n'a pas le choix, on doit suivre ses parents, c'est la règle.

Abby : Je sais que c'est dur ma puce, mais tu verras on va être bien à Paris.

Clarke : Ouai, si tu le dis.

 **Dix ans plus tard…..**

Cela fait dix ans que je suis partie de Polis et j'ai l'impression que la ville s'est transformée. Je marche dans les rues avec nostalgie, au final j'ai perdu contact avec la plupart de mes amies. On a tenu bon, un temps et puis on est chacune partie dans la vie active et on s'est perdues de vue. En acceptant ce contrat à Polis pendant un an, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Au final je suis devenu celle dont je rêvais, je dessine et je vis plutôt bien avec. Est-ce que Raven a accomplit son rêve. Et Octavia ? Lexa je sais qu'elle été rentré à l'école de police, je suis sûre qu'elle a fini dans les meilleurs, elle est comme ça, toujours à viser l'excellence. Avec le recul je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais pour elle, était plus que de l'amitié. Lexa a été mon premier crush sérieux, ça aurait pu être mignon si on avait eu le temps de développer nos sentiments. Enfin peut-être qu'elle ne me voyait que comme sa meilleure amie et que je me suis imaginé des choses toutes ces années. Arrivée à mon ancienne maison, je ralentis, une famille mange dans le jardin en riant. Avec mes parents on faisait un barbecue dès que le temps le permettait le dimanche, quand mon père est mort nous sommes parties et cette tradition aussi. Dix ans qu'il n'est plus là et son manque se fait toujours ressentir, ma mère a refait sa vie, il y a cinq ans, avec un gars vraiment gentil. Elle semble heureuse, bien que triste de mon départ. Je m'assois sur un banc, est ce que je dois chercher les filles et leur dire que je suis rentrée ? Où au contraire les laisser vivre leurs vies, ça fait si longtemps maintenant, elles sont sans doute passées à autre chose.

(Téléphone)

Clarke : Bonjour maman, oui je suis bien arrivée et non je ne suis toujours pas dans l'appartement.

Abby : Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Clarke : (Rire) Mais non, comment ça va à la maison ?

Abby : Marcus s'est cassé le pouce en montant une étagère, du coup il râle comme un bébé.

Marcus : N'écoute pas ta mère Clarke, c'est entièrement de sa faute si je me suis fait mal, elle ma déconcentré.

Clarke : (Rire) Vous me manquez déjà, je vous rappelle vite.

Abby : Tu n'hésites pas, au moindre souci, on arrive.

Clarke : (Sourire) Maman, j'ai 25 ans et je ne vis plus à la maison depuis trois ans déjà.

Abby : Tu étais à cinq minutes à pieds, ce n'est pas pareil, tu vas retrouver tes anciennes amies ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je dois, elles ont chacune leur vie maintenant.

Abby : Et alors, tu en a fait partie toute leur enfance et l'adolescence. Elles seront toutes heureuses de te revoir j'en suis sûre.

Clarke : Je vais d'abord déballer mes cartons et m'installer puis commencer à travailler.

Abby : Bon, fais attention à toi et rappelle-nous vite.

Clarke : Promis.

Je raccroche et me décide à regagner mon appartement, la boite me le met à disposition pendant la durée de mon contrat. C'est un loft, tout ouvert avec de magnifiques baies vitrées, laissant passer la lumière, je sens que je vais me plaire.

Wells : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Clarke : Ici, bonjour.

Wells : Bonjour Melle Griffin, je suis Wells Jaha, votre partenaire à la société Grounder design.

Clarke : Appelez-moi Clarke, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Wells : Tu peux me tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge.

Clarke : Oui, c'est plus sympa.

Wells : Alors l'appartement te convient ?

Clarke : Il est vraiment beau, tu habites dans l'immeuble aussi ?

Wells : Oui, au troisième. L'immeuble appartient à la société, tous ceux qui y vivent travaillent pour Grouder design.

Clarke : Ok, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ?

Wells : Trois ans, et cinq ans que je vis dans cette ville.

Clarke : Je suis née ici, mais à quinze ans j'ai déménagé pour Paris. Je travaille dans la société depuis trois ans aussi et quand j'ai entendu qu'ils cherchaient un dessinateur pour Polis, j'ai saisi l'occasion de revenir au pays.

Wells : Tu dois connaître des gens alors ?

Clarke : J'avais de très bonnes amies mais on s'est perdues de vue avec l'éloignement.

Wells : Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour déballer tes affaires ?

Clarke : Non, par contre lundi si tu peux m'emmener à la boite. Je n'ai pas encore de voiture et je ne sais pas où c'est exactement.

Wells : Ne t'en fais pas, la boite a prévu, ils passent nous chercher avec un bus, tous les matins.

Clarke : Ils font vraiment tout pour garder leurs employés, dis-donc.

Wells : On n'est pas à plaindre, la Big Boss est super.

Clarke : Anya Trikru c'est ça ?

Wells : Oui, elle est intransigeante mais juste.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de travailler avec elle.

Wells : Et moi avec toi, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais.

Clarke : Merci, j'ai regardé ton travail aussi et tu as un bon coup de crayon.

Wells : Si tu veux je sors avec des amis ce soir, tu devrais venir. Tu rencontrerais un peu tes collègues avant lundi, comme ça. Ils sont tous sympas, ça te dit ?

Clarke : Oui, tu n'as qu'à sonner quand on part.

Wells : Ça marche, bonne chance avec tes cartons.

Clarke : Merci.

Au fur et à mesure que je déballe mes cartons, je souris, ça fait du bien de retrouver ses affaires. Voyant le portrait que j'ai fais de nous quatre, je m'assois. J'allume mon ordinateur et tape Raven Reyes dans la barre de recherche Google. Une série de page s'affichent, je clique sur la première et mon sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant Raven.

 **Raven Reyes, première femme à avoir obtenu un poste à la NASA à 22 ans. A cause d'un accident de moto la privant de son rêve de devenir Astronaute, la jeune femme s'est distinguée en devenant la plus brillante astrophysicienne de sa génération. Elle enseigne actuellement à l'université de Polis. Quand on lui demande si elle ne voudrait pas enseigner dans une université plus prestigieuse, vu son talent, elle répond que sa vie est ici et que Polis est sa maison.**

Elle est donc devenue Astrophysicienne, un accident de moto hein ? Je regarde les horaires de ses cours et d'ouverture de l'université et note tout ça sur mon téléphone. Elle a cours jusqu'à 18 heures aujourd'hui, je pourrais aller la voire. Avant de changer d'avis, je sors et file prendre un bus en direction de l'université. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit après 10 ans de séparation ? Salut ? Raven est la première personne avec qui je suis devenue amie, en dernière année de maternelle. Ensuite il y a eu Octavia en primaire et Lexa au collège. Arrivée devant l'université, je lève les yeux et souffle un grand coup avant de m'avancer. Très vite je suis perdue et demande mon chemin.

Clarke : Excuse-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se déroule le cours du Professeur Reyes ? Elle est Astrophysicienne.

Harper : Bien sûr, Raven est une de mes collègues. Tu vas tout droit et c'est la dernière porte sur ta gauche, tu es une de ses amies. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré.

Clarke : Nous étions amies enfants, je viens de revenir sur Polis et je suis venue lui dire bonjour.

Harper : Et bien enchantée, je m'appelle Harper, je suis professeur de sport ici. Tu trouveras notre petit génie, sûrement enfermé dans son labo, si elle a finit de donner son cour.

Clarke : Enchantée, moi c'est Clarke.

Harper : Clarke Griffin ?

Clarke : Heu oui.

Harper : Raven m'a tellement parlé de toi, attend je t'accompagne, je veux voir la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va te revoir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Elle t'a parlé de moi, pourtant ça doit faire au moins 6 ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

Harper : Et elle le regrette beaucoup, elle a essayé de te retrouver plusieurs fois, ces dernières années.

Clarke : C'est parce que j'ai un nom d'artiste, Clarke Griffin n'est pas connu.

Harper : On est arrivées, va-y frappe.

Je m'exécute et entend un « entrez » lointain, je pousse la porte et regarde Raven penchée sur une montagne de papiers. Elle mâchouille toujours son stylo quand elle réfléchit, ça me fait bizarre de la revoir, après toutes ces années.

Clarke : Bonjour Professeur Reyes !

Elle lève les yeux et se lève d'un bond, elle s'approche rapidement de moi et me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

Raven : Bordel blondie, tu m'as vraiment manqué. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand est tu là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Je t'ai cherché partout, après mon accident de moto ça a été dur. La vache tu n'as pas changé, à part que tu as prit des formes, tu es canon Griffin. Harper, C'est Clarke, Ma Clarke, tu te rends compte ?

Clarke : (Rire) Rav, respire.

Harper : Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, mon chéri m'attend, Clarke je suppose qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. Raven n'oublie pas qu'on sort ce soir, et pas d'excuses.

Raven : Ok, à plus tard.

Clarke : Elle à l'air sympa, je n'ai pas trop le temps de rester et toi non plus apparemment mais on pourrait manger ensemble demain si tu es disponible ?

Raven : Pour toi toujours, bordel quand je vais dire à O et Lex que tu es là, elles ne vont pas en revenir.

Clarke : Tu les vois toujours ?

Raven : Oui, souvent. Octavia est coach sportive et Lexa vient de passer Capitaine dans la police. La plus jeune de l'histoire, comme si ça lui suffisait pas d'avoir été major de sa promotion en explosant tous les records.

Clarke : Elle a toujours rêvé de faire ça, je suis contente de voir qu'elle a réalisé son rêve.

Raven : Oui, je vais les inviter demain. Les quatre mousquetaires enfin réunies, il va falloir fêter ça dignement.

Clarke : (Sourire) Et moi qui avait peur de vous déranger.

Raven : Tu sais, on s'en veut d'avoir coupé le contact, ça devenait trop dur avec le temps. Mais on va rattraper le temps perdu maintenant que tu es là.

Clarke : C'est la vie qui veut ça, je suis contente de vous retrouver.

Raven : (Me serre dans ses bras) Moi aussi, je t'interdis de partir à nouveau.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok petit génie, à demain.

Raven : Je t'envoi un message pour te dire où et à quelle heure on se retrouve.

Je souris et rentre chez moi, au final je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Une chose me frappe soudain, demain je vais revoir Lexa ! Inutile de m'inquiéter pour rien, on verra bien comment ça va se passer. Une fois chez moi je saute sous la douche et commande à manger. Je n'ai pas pensé à faire les courses avec tout ça, j'irai demain.

(Sonnette)

Clarke : J'arrive !

Wells : Super, pile à l'heure.

Clarke : Tu fais partie de ces mecs qui croient, que parce que je suis une femme, je ne peux pas être à l'heure ?

Wells : (Rire) Pour ma défense, ma copine est toujours en retard. Et celle de mes amis aussi, donc oui j'avoue je pensais que vous étiez toutes pareil à quelques exceptions.

Clarke : Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à me caser dans les exceptions, je ne suis jamais en retard.

Wells : Voilà qui me changera. (Sourire)

Clarke : Où on va ?

Wells : À l'Arkadia, c'est un nouveau bar sympa.

Clarke : Ok.

On roule une quinzaine de minutes et on descend, le bar a l'air branché mais assez convivial en même temps. Wells se dirige vers un groupe et je le suis tranquillement.

Wells : Les amis, je vous présente Clarke Griffin, Clarke voici Monty, Jasper, Finn, Riley. Et normalement nos copines devraient être ici.

Riley : Cherche pas, Monroe m'a envoyé un message, elles sont en retard.

Wells : Tu vois !

Clarke : (Rire) C'est pour mieux se faire désirer, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Jasper : Et nous donc, la légende Wanheda parmi nous.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une légende, tu exagères, et toi qu'est 'ce que tu fais ?

Jasper : Avec Monty et Riley on est dans la section jeux vidéo. Je suis programmeur, Riley aussi et Monty est Game designer.

Finn : Et moi je suis auteur de manga, tu vas souvent me voir.

Wells : Finn est l'auteur de notre futur projet, tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Clarke : Tu es Spacewalker ?

Finn : Eh oui, enchanté Wanheda. (Sourire)

Wells : Bon, je vais chercher à boire, vous voulez boire quoi ?

Clarke : Un coca pour moi stp.

Monty : Tu ne bois pas ?

Clarke : Rarement, et puis je veux être en forme demain, j'ai rdv avec de vielles amies.

Octavia : Clarke !

Je me retourne et tombe devant Octavia qui me saute au cou, Raven, Harper et deux autres filles sont avec elles.

Raven : Eh Blondie, tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ?

Wells : Vous, vous connaissez ?

Octavia : Clarke est notre amie d'enfance. Je n'ai pas cru Raven quand elle m'a dit que tu étais revenue, comment vas-tu ?

Jasper : Humm chérie, dois-je en déduire que c'est la Clarke dont tu me parles tout le temps ?

Octavia : Oui, tu vas travailler avec elle ?

Jasper : Sûrement, je suis donc doublement enchanté de te rencontré. Octavia m'a souvent parlé de toi, et donc, comme tu l'as deviné, c'est ma chérie.

Octavia : Oui, c'est fou.

Raven : Et Finn c'est mon copain.

Riley : Monroe est ma copine, Harper celle de Monty et Luna celle de Wells.

Clarke : Et bien le monde est petit, Luna, Monroe ravie de vous rencontrer.

Luna : Nous aussi, on te souhaite bien du courage pour travailler avec cette bande de fous. (Sourire)

Wells : Eh, c'est méchant ça, tu as dit que j'étais adorable. (Embrasse)

Clarke : (Rire) Je devrais m'en sortir, à Paris aussi ils étaient réputés indomptables.

Wells : Bientôt tu seras du côté obscur de la force Clarke, tu verras.

Clarke : (Rire) Bon pour la peine, c'est moi qui offre la première tournée, qui veut quoi ?

Octavia : Je viens t'aider.

Après avoir pris la commande de tout le monde on va vers le bar avec Octavia.

Clarke : Tu es avec Jasper depuis longtemps ?

Octavia : Depuis un an, on était amis avant. Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Clarke : Non, du moins plus maintenant.

Octavia : J'ai eu Lexa tout à l'heure au téléphone, elle était inquiète de te revoir.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Octavia : C'est elle qui à le plus mal gérer ton départ. Quand elle est rentrée à l'école de Police, elle a décidé d'arrêter de te donner des nouvelles car elle n'en pouvait plus de la distance. Avec Raven on a un peu suivi le mouvement mais on l'a toutes les trois regretté très vite. Quand on a voulu te recontacter, tu avais changé d'adresse et de numéro.

Clarke : Je devais sûrement être aux beaux arts à cette époque, c'est pour ça. Je ne vous en veux pas, la vie est faite comme ça. De séparations et de retrouvailles, je préfère célébrer celle-ci plutôt que de m'attarder sur le passé.

Octavia : Lincoln, tu nous sers stp ?

Clarke : Lincoln, comme Lincoln Woods ?

Octavia : Eh oui, c'est son bar. Il l'a ouvert avec mon frère il y a un an, et ça marche du tonnerre.

Lincoln : Salut O, tu me présente ?

Clarke : Quelle mémoire, je suis vexée. (Sourire)

Lincoln : Clarke, ça alors. (Fait le tour et me prend dans ses bras) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Polis ?

Clarke : Je suis revenue vivre ici, et je vais travailler avec le copain de O et Rav.

Lincoln : Lexa sais que tu es là ?

Octavia : On la voit demain, on mange ensemble.

Lincoln : Super, la tournée est pour moi.

Clarke : Merci Linc, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir bientôt.

Lincoln : Bien sûr, on va vite organiser un truc.

Je rejoins tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres, mon retour se passe vraiment bien.

Harper : Alors Clarke, comment c'est Paris ?

Clarke : Je pense que cette ville a volé mon cœur, j'y retournerai un jour, c'est sûr.

Monty : Je t'y emmènerai mon amour, quand tu accepteras enfin de m'épouser. (Sourire)

Harper : C'est du chantage ça Monsieur !

Monty : De la persuasion. (Sourit et embrasse Harper)

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement, je parle un peu avec tout le monde mais surtout avec Octavia et Raven. Le lendemain je suis un peu stressée et impatiente, en me rendant au repas avec les filles. Est-ce qu'elle est restée aussi belle que dans mon souvenir ? Son caractère a-t-il changé ? Comment me comporter avec celle qui a fait battre mon cœur pour la première fois ?

Raven : Clarke, on est là.

Je m'approche et vois Octavia, discutant avec une Lexa encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Mon cœur s'envole et mon sourire s'élargit quand elle se lève.

Clarke : Salut Le…

Elle me serre contre elle étouffant mon bonjour, mon cœur frôle l'arrêt cardiaque mais je lui rends son étreinte, sous l'œil tendre de nos amis.

Lexa : Salut Princesse.

Clarke : Salut Commandante.

Ce surnom date de notre rencontre au collège, on jouait dans une pièce de théâtre ensemble. Elle était la Commandante d'une grande armée venant délivrer la Princesse d'un mauvais sort.

Raven : Moi aussi je veux un câlin, tu m'en fais jamais Lexa, je suis jalouse là.

Lexa : Je te vois trois fois par semaine minimum, alors Clarke raconte nous tout.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas qu'un seul repas soit suffisant pour rattraper dix ans Lex.

Lexa : Déjà est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Clarke : Oui, surtout aujourd'hui que je vous retrouve.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis désolée d'avoir….

Clarke : On s'en fiche Lexa, le principal c'est maintenant.

Octavia : Tu ne va pas le croire, tu sais l'auteur de bande dessinée que tu adore.

Lexa : Wanheda ?

Raven : Yep, devine qui s'est ?

Lexa se tourne vers moi et je baisse les yeux un peu gênée, j'ai pris ce nom car il vient d'un ancien langage que Lexa adore. Elle m'avait surnommée comme ça un jour, le commandant de la mort, car j'avais survécu à une chute de plusieurs mètres, sans une égratignure.

Lexa : C'est toi ? Tu t'en es souvenu ?

Clarke : Je me souviens de tout, je ne vous ai jamais oubliées, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

Raven : (Lève son verre) Aux mousquetaires enfin réunies !

Clarke : (Trinque) Puissions-nous ne plus jamais être séparées.

Octavia : Plus jamais, comment va ta mère ?

Clarke : Elle s'est mariée, il ya cinq ans, avec un Professeur, il s'appelle Marcus et il est vraiment adorable.

Raven : Elle compte rester vivre à Paris ?

Clarke : Pour l'instant oui, mais elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait ici, pour sa retraite.

Lexa : Et connaissant ta mère, ça ne sera pas avant ses 75 ans.

Clarke : (Sourire) Marcus la fera arrêter avant, j'espère. Et toi alors, quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Je sais que Raven et Octavia sont casées avec de chouettes mecs.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai quelqu'un, elle s'appelle Costia. Elle travaille aux stups, je te la présenterai si tu veux.

Clarke : Bien sûr que je veux, ça fait longtemps ?

Lexa : Trois ans.

Clarke : Ok, bien c'est super tout ça.

Lexa : Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

Raven : C'est vrai, tu ne nous as rien dit.

Clarke : Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mise part une histoire avec ma prof de dessin.

Octavia : Ta prof ? Sérieux, je ne te savais pas si dévergondée.

Raven : Et homo, pas que ça change quoique se soit. Pour Lexa on le savait tous mais toi ?

Clarke : Et bien, on va dire qu'après mon départ mon cœur a penché vers la gente féminine.

Lexa : Raven a couché avec ma cousine, alors elle te dira que les femmes sont les meilleures au lit.

Raven : Rho, tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre, c'était il ya une éternité et j'avais au moins trois gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

Octavia : Bien je me sens exclue d'un coup. Aucune femme ne m'a fait de l'effet jusque là, je suis définitivement hétéro.

Clarke : (Rire) Bref, avec Nylah je suis restée deux ans. C'est mon histoire la plus sérieuse, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour les relations.

Lexa : Où est passé ma Princesse romantique, qui rêvait d'un grand mariage avec son Prince charmant ?

Clarke : Ella a grandit et a découvert qu'elle préférait nettement les autres Princesse ou mieux, les guerrières.

Octavia : Ok, ça je peux comprendre. Les Amazones sont sexy, genre je veux bien coucher avec Wonder-Woman.

Raven : Moi je préfère la sorcière Rouge dans Avengers.

Lexa : Rho, la mieux c'est Supergirl, vous n'y connaissez rien.

Clarke : (Rire) Moi je vote pour la Veuve Noir alors.

Lexa : Ok, je t'accorde qu'elle est sexy.

Clarke : Plus que sexy, et si on mangeait, j'ai super faim et rien dans mon frigo.

Lexa : Toi, l'estomac sur pattes, tu n'as pas encore fait les courses ?

Clarke : Et, je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes d'abord.

Serveur : Vous avez choisi Mesdemoiselles ?

Clarke : L'assiette du cannibale svp, avec des frites, beaucoup de frites.

Mes amies explosent de rire et je me tourne vers elles.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Raven : Mon Dieu, ce que tu nous as manqué.

Lexa : Je confirme, ce n'était pas pareil sans toi.

Octavia : Je vais prendre la salade césar svp.

Raven : Pour moi ça sera une salade de chèvres chauds svp.

Lexa : Entrecôte, frites pour moi svp.

Serveurs : Des boissons ?

Lexa/Raven/Octavia : Coca.

Je souris et m'installe plus confortablement en les regardant. Mon cœur se serre un peu, en sachant Lexa avec quelqu'un, le principal c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle restera ma meilleure amie et un fantasme inavouable, c'est tout.

Lexa : Alors, si j'ai bien compris. Tu vas travailler pour ma cousine Anya, tu vas voir, elle est super.

Clarke : On parle de la même cousine que celle de Raven ?

Raven : C'était il y a cinq ans, il y a prescription là.

Clarke : (Rire) Si tu le dis.

Lexa : Et le week-end prochain, Lincoln organise un grand barbecue, tu viens n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, il m'en a parlé hier.

Raven : Il y aura Nathan et Bryan aussi, tu te souviens d'eux ?

Clarke : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

Octavia : Ils sont séparés mais amis, ils travaillent dans la musique.

Clarke : C'est super, dommage qu'ils se soient séparés.

Raven : Certaines choses changent avec les années.

Clarke : Et d'autres non. (Regarde Lexa)

Lexa : Et si je t'emmenais faire des courses, tu n'as pas de voiture je suppose ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça.

Lexa : Ne sois pas bête, je te le propose, c'est donc que ça ne me dérange pas.

Octavia : Un point pour Lexa, moi je vais retrouver Jasper, tu m'appelles vite, ok ?

Clarke : Promis.

Raven : Et moi je file, Luna m'attend pour je ne sais quoi encore. Interdiction de ne pas m'appeler Griffin.

Clarke : Ok, je vous appelle promis.

Je quitte mes amies et suis Lexa sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée chez moi, je n'ai pas ressentis ça depuis au moins dix ans. Je grimpe dans la voiture de Lexa et l'observe conduire du coin de l'œil.

Clarke : Alors, plus jeune Capitaine de police, de l'histoire de Polis ?

Lexa : J'ai eu de la chance.

Clarke : Je suis certaine que non, tu ne dois qu'a toi-même ta réussite Lex, la chance n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Lexa : Merci, alors je veux tout savoir. De quoi parle le prochain tome de the 100 ?

Clarke : Je ne dirais rien, pas de spoiler.

Lexa : Non, pitié dis-moi un truc ?

Clarke : (rire) La Commandante de la Coalition, c'est toi qui me l'a inspirée.

Lexa : Non ! C'est mon personnage favori, avec la Princesse du ciel.

Clarke : C'est un peu moi dans ce personnage, Octavia c'est la guerrière et Raven l'ingénieur surdouée.

Lexa : Tu nous as toutes mises dans ton histoire, tu sais qu'elle fait un carton cette série ?

Clarke : Je suis au courant, je suis ravie que mon histoire plaise.

Lexa : Bon, par contre, quand est-ce que tu tues Titus ? Ce sale rat ne fait que monter la Commandante contre la Princesse.

Clarke : (Rire) La commandante ne se laisse pas berner facilement, elle sait que la Princesse est de son côté, elle le sera toujours.

Lexa : Allez, donne-moi une info, je ne dirais rien, promis.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok, dans le prochain tome, la Commandante se bat à mort contre un adversaire de l'ice Nation.

Lexa : Ouille, tu ne vas pas me tuer quand même ?

Clarke : Pourquoi je tuerais mon personnage favori ? Ça ruinerait un peu mon histoire et elle est loin d'être finie.

Lexa : (Sourire) Cool, alors à qui je vais botter le cul ? Nia, Ontari, Roan ?

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) Une vrai fan, je suis touchée.

Lexa : Et moi encore plus, en sachant que je t'ai inspirée.

Clarke : Tu l'as toujours fait depuis que nous sommes enfant.

Elle ne dit rien et on se gare, dans les rayons je prends de quoi me préparer de bons petits plats, sous l'œil étonné de Lexa.

Clarke : la France et la nourriture, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. J'ai appris à cuisiner, si tu es sage, je t'inviterai à goûter un jour. Tu pourrais venir avec ta chérie, comme ça tu me l'a présenteras, enfin si tu veux, bien sûr.

Lexa : C'est une super idée, je lui demanderai quel soir elle est libre et je te dis ça.

Clarke : Vous habitez ensemble ?

Lexa : Oui depuis un an, Octavia vie en colocation avec Monty, Harper avec Jasper. Raven, elle, loge pas loin de l'université avec Finn. On est tous casés, il ne reste plus que toi ma belle.

Clarke : Je suis très bien célibataire, et puis je viens à peine d'arriver.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu t'es séparée de Nylah ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Clarke : Un soir je suis rentrée à l'appartement qu'on partageait depuis quelques mois et elle m'attendait avec ses valises. Elle avait eu une super opportunité de travail au Japon et voulait que je la suive tout en sachant que je ne le ferais pas.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je voulais revenir ici, je voulais vous revoir. Je voulais tenir ma promesse, même si elle n'a sûrement que peu de valeur maintenant. Elle en avait pour moi, et puis malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. On s'est quittées amies, on prend souvent des nouvelles l'une de l'autre.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu aimais quelqu'un, tu es bien difficile Princesse.

Clarke : C'est parce que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un depuis longtemps déjà, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Lexa : Il n'est jamais trop tard, si tu l'aime pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Clarke : Qui te dit qu'elle ne le sait pas déjà ?

Lexa : Parce que je te connais, tu fais toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le tiens.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ne t'en fais pour moi et de ma vie sentimentale inexistante. Voilà fini, j'habite dans l'immeuble de la société de ta cousine.

Lexa : Ok, c'est partit. Tu as tord pour ta promesse.

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Lexa : Pour moi ta promesse avait de la valeur, c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir toutes ces années, je savais que tu reviendrais.

Clarke : Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Lexa : Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu en fais rarement.

Clarke : Oui, on est arrivées. Tu montes ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai le temps Costia est de garde ce soir.

Clarke : Dans ce cas reste manger à la maison, comme ça tu testeras ma nourriture.

Lexa : Je vais donc servir de cobaye, sympa.

Une fois à l'intérieur on monte et Lexa regarde partout avec curiosité, c'est encore le bordel mais bon.

Clarke : Désolée, je n'ai pas fini de tout déballer.

Lexa : C'est nous 4, quand est-ce que tu as fait ce tableau ?

Clarke : Quand j'ai commencé The 100, il y a trois ans.

Lexa : Tu as modifié nos traits dans la bd, mais là, c'est nous en tenue. Tu sais que je tuerais pour avoir un dessin de toi, en tant que meilleure amie tu te dois de m'en faire un.

Clarke : (Rire) Que veux-tu comme dessin ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais même mis mes frères dans la bd.

Clarke : Oui, Lincoln est ton guerrier le plus fidèle et Aden ton apprenti, comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

Lexa : Il est à l'école militaire, il s'en sort bien.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, il revient pour les vacances ?

Lexa : Oui, on organisera un truc.

Clarke : J'espère, ça me fera plaisir de le revoir.

Lexa : Lui aussi sera ravi, il ne t'a pas oubliée non plus.

Clarke : J'en suis ravie, tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai de la citronnade fraiche.

Lexa : Oui, je veux bien, il fait encore chaud malgré l'heure.

Clarke : Oui, tu verrais le sud de la France. C'est magnifique mais il fait horriblement chaud, le premier été je me suis pris le coup de soleil de ma vie.

J'enlève mon t-shirt pour n'être qu'en débardeur et tend son verre à Lexa qui me regarde avec de grand yeux.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lexa : Depuis quand tu as un tatouage ?

Clarke : Depuis que je suis en âge de le faire, c'est la phrase de ma bd et elle me faisait penser à vous.

Lexa : Sur la hanche c'est joli, ça te va bien. Moi aussi j'ai plusieurs tatouages, dont un que tu m'as inspiré puisque c'est celui de la commandante de la coalition.

Clarke : Laisse moi deviner, tu as fait le symbole infini, tu aimais déjà ce symbole enfant, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai mis sur la Commandante.

Lexa : Gagné, il est à l'intérieur de mon poignet, regarde.

Je lui saisis la main doucement et trace le symbole de mes doigts, délicatement, je retiens un frisson et retire mes doigts de son poignet. Ok, règle numéro un avec Lexa pas de contact physique, dangereux pour ma santé mentale apparemment.

Clarke : Sympa, et c'est quoi les autres ?

Lexa : C'est une aile d'ange sur ma nuque et sur ma cheville, un Hippocampe.

Clarke : Ton animal préféré, je m'en souviens.

Lexa : Tiens regarde.

Elle enlève son t-shirt et mon palpitant s'affole, respire Clarke, tu as déjà vu Lexa en débardeur bordel. Je me retiens de la toucher et me contente de la regarder.

Clarke : On avait dit qu'on se ferait le même avec les filles tu te souviens ?

Lexa : Oui, au final on n'a pas eu le temps de trouver quoi faire.

Clarke : J'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse, comme ça vous serez toujours avec moi, qu'importe ou je serais.

Lexa : Tu compte déjà repartir ?

Clarke : Non, mais on ne sait jamais tu sais.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas repartir Clarke, j'ai fait cette erreur une fois et je l'ai regretté durant des années.

Clarke : (Sourire) Peut-être que cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui partiras.

Lexa : Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'y pousser, surtout depuis que tu es revenue j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma vie pour être heureuse.

Clarke : Pour l'instant on est là, voilà le repas est prêt.

On mange tout en parlant de tout et de rien, c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais quittées et ça fait vraiment du bien de la retrouver. Vers minuit elle s'en va et je range la vaisselle tranquillement, demain, premier jour de travail.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Raven : Alors, il parait que tu es déjà la nouvelle star du studio ?

Clarke : Ils sont tous très sympa et le travail est passionnant.

Raven : Je m'en doute, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Clarke : Lexa et Costia viennent manger à la maison. Tu veux venir avec Finn ?

Raven : Une autre fois, Finn m'emmène manger au restaurant ce soir.

Clarke : Quel homme parfait, garde le celui-ci.

Raven : J'y compte bien, bon je te laisse je dois me préparer.

Clarke : Moi aussi, de toute façon on se voit samedi au barbec de Linc ?

Raven : Oui, bisous.

Clarke : Bisous.

Entre Lexa, Octavia et Raven je passe ma vie au téléphone en ce moment. Je suis loin de m'en plaindre, je finis mon dessin en souriant. J'ai encore dessiné Lexa, enfin Heda. Je le range avec les nombreux autres dessins que j'ai fait d'elle et file me préparer. J'espère que Costia m'appréciera, elle à beau être avec la femme de mes rêves, si Lexa est heureuse avec elle je vais tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime bien. Une heure plus tard on sonne à la porte et je vais ouvrir tout sourire. Et bien on peut dire que Lexa a du goût, elle est magnifique cette Costia. Grande, mince, Blonde, les yeux verts.

Clarke : Salut, rentrez.

Lexa : Salut, Costia je te présente Clarke.

Clarke : Salut, Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Costia : Eh bien, on peut dire que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ton prénom a été longtemps un sujet taboo entre les filles, donc je ne sais absolument rien de toi.

Lexa : Cost !

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, et bien on va faire en sorte que ça change ce soir. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Costia : Je ne sais pas, comment tu as rencontré Lexa ?

Clarke : On jouait dans la même pièce de théâtre en sixième, on avait les rôles principaux.

Costia : C'est mignon, c'était quelle pièce ?

Lexa : Une histoire de chevalier et de Princesse, classique.

Clarke : Et vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ?

Lexa : Sur une affaire difficile.

Costia : On a passé des nuits blanches à traquer un cartel de drogue, mais au moins j'ai pu enfin approcher le jeune prodige de la criminelle.

Clarke : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, déjà enfant elle avait cette aura impressionnante. Il m'a fallut une semaine pour oser lui dire bonjour sans rougir ou bégayer.

Costia : Je vois, ça ressemble à un premier béguin tout mignon.

Je ne réponds pas et vais chercher l'apéritif, sujet dangereux en approche, ALERTE ! Ok changement de sujet, parlons vite d'autre chose avant que cela ne devienne gênant.

Clarke : Pourquoi la police ?

Costia : Rêve de gosse, pourquoi le dessin ?

Clarke : Tu va rire mais à la base c'est pour impressionner Lexa.

Lexa : A bon ?

Clarke : Un jour on est allé au musée, tu as regardé l'exposition des comics avec tellement d'envie. Tu as dit que tu aimerais bien être une super héroïne aussi ou au moins, pouvoir en dessiner une.

Costia : Tu ne dessinais pas avant ?

Clarke : Pas autant, je savais que son anniversaire était proche de Noël et je voulais lui offrir un cadeau spécial.

Costia : Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai un dessin d'enfant encadré dans ma chambre à coucher maintenant.

Clarke : Tu l'as gardé ?

Lexa : Je me rends compte que ton premier dessin doit valoir une fortune sur le net maintenant, je pourrais en tirer un bon prix. (Sourire mutin)

Clarke : Tu me diras à combien il est partit. (Sourire diabolique)

Costia : Je vois, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en dessin désolée.

Clarke : Lexa exagère et voulais me faire râler, il ne vaut rien ce dessin. D'autant qu'il est signé « Sky Princesse », si mes souvenirs sont bons et que ce n'est plus mon nom d'artiste.

Lexa : Tu te trompes, il a de la valeur ton dessin. Même pour un million de dollar je ne le vendrais pas.

Clarke : Bref, voilà comment je suis tombée amoureuse du dessin.

Costia : En même temps que Lexa, c'est mignon.

Je recrache ma gorgé de boisson et m'étouffe un peu.

Clarke : Pardon, j'ai avalé de travers.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Misère elle parlait du dessin, pas de toi et Lexa espèce de nouille. Je suis trop nerveuse, je me lève et vais finir de mettre la table.

Costia : Je peux t'aider, Lexa est aux toilettes.

Clarke : Non c'est bon, j'ai fini. Assieds-toi, c'est prêt.

Costia : Je suis désolée pour mon entrée tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Lexa a refusé de me dire comment vous avez perdu contact.

Clarke : Cela faisait trois ans que j'étais partie, on a juste pris des chemins différents, c'est tout.

Costia : A vous voir, on dirait que vous ne vous êtes jamais quittées.

Clarke : J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, ces dix ans ont été longs sans elle et les filles.

Costia : Si je te pose une question, tu me répondras honnêtement ?

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Costia : Lexa était ton première amour n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, le seul je dirais pour être totalement honnête, mais je suis partie avant de m'en rendre compte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas là pour la récupérer mais pour retrouver ma meilleure amie. Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur, et elle l'a trouvé avec toi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Costia : Merci.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Costia : De ne pas m'avoir mentit, je me doute que cette question est gênante.

Clarke : Elle n'est pas gênante, je l'ai toujours aimée. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour elle, je sais par contre que ce n'est pas partagé et cela me convient.

Lexa : Eh les filles, ça sens drôlement bon. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Costia : Du premier amour de Clarke.

Lexa : Elle t'en a parlé ? Elle refuse de nous le dire à nous.

Costia : Parce que tu ne pose pas la bonne question mon amour.

Clarke : Lex, peut-on parler d'autre chose stp ?

Lexa : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je t'ai toujours tout dit, moi.

Clarke : Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites Lex, mais d'être ressenties, maintenant on mange.

Costia : Tu nous as fait quoi de bon ?

Clarke : Du coq au vin, recette française.

Lexa : J'ai servi de cobaye l'autre fois, elle ne nous empoisonnera pas normalement.

Clarke : Méchante, si tu veux je peux commander une pizza si tu préfères.

Costia : Pas question, je veux goûter moi.

Le repas se poursuit sans d'autre incident, et je pense que Costia a apprécié mon honnêteté. Lexa, en partant, me serre dans ses bras et je souris à Costia qui nous regarde.

Costia : Merci pour le repas, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée enfin.

Clarke : Egalement, rentrez bien.

 **Week-end …..**

Aden : Clarke, ça me fait plaisir de te voire.

Clarke : Whaou tu mesure combien au juste ? Les petits frères ne sont pas sensés rester petits à l'origine ?

Lexa : (Rire) J'ai bien peur que non, ce gosse frise le 1M90 pour 95 kg.

Clarke : Beau bébé, alors cette école militaire ?

Aden : Si tout va bien, il me reste un an et je sortirai Lieutenant.

Clarke : C'est super, dis-moi tout. Tu es premier de la classe comme Lexa ?

Aden : Le talent c'est de famille, que veux-tu. (Sourire)

Clarke : Et modeste en plus, j'ai l'impression de voir une version plus jeune de Lexa.

Lexa : Eh, je suis jeune.

Clarke : Mais oui, la maison de Lincoln est super. En face de la plage, il vit seul ici ?

Lincoln : Oui, mais j'ai bien l'intention de la remplir de plein d'enfants.

Lexa : Commence par te trouver une femme déjà.

Lincoln : Hélas mon cœur est déjà pris, donc ça se fera sans femme.

Clarke : Comment ça déjà pris ?

Lexa : C'est la mode, personne ne veut nous dire qui est son premier et unique amour, apparemment.

Clarke : Ne recommence pas, ça ne sers à rien que je te le dise.

Lincoln : Non, ça semble assez évident.

Clarke : Je te retourne le compliment Linc.

Il me sourit et retourne à ses saucisses, j'ai bien vu comment il regarde Octavia. J'ai le même regard quand je vois Lexa, à chacun son amour impossible. Mourant de chaud je me décide à aller dans la piscine et me déshabille, je plonge et nage un peu pour me rafraichir. Deux bras m'encerclent et reconnaissant Raven je commence à me battre avec elle en riant. On est vite rejointes pas Octavia et Lexa, suivies de près par les garçons.

Lincoln : Et si on faisait un jeu ? La dernière équipe debout choisi le jeu de ce soir.

Jasper : Viens chérie on va les massacrer.

Octavia : Pas question, tu fais exprès de perdre. Je fais équipe avec Lincoln, au moins j'ai une chance.

Raven : Moi avec Wells, Désolée Luna, ton homme est à moi.

Finn : Je suis vexé là.

Luna : T'inquiètes, on va les massacrer viens.

Aden : Clarke, viens sur mon dos.

Lexa : Eh petit traitre et moi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Trop tard, ton frère ma choisie, je sais c'est dur.

Riley : Viens Lexa, on va les couler.

Lexa : Et comment.

Au bout de dix minutes de bataille acharnée il ne reste qu'Aden et Moi et Lexa et Riley.

Lexa : Tu es prête à perdre princesse ?

Clarke : Dans tes rêves Commandante, vas-y Aden, ils sont à nous.

Aden : (Rire) À l'attaque.

Lexa : Riley tiens bon, je connais son point faible.

Avant que je ne réagisse, Lexa glisse ses mains sur mes hanches et commence à me chatouiller. J'éclate de rire et m'écrase dans l'eau, la traitre elle sait que je suis chatouilleuse à cet endroit. Ils fanfaronnent en levant leurs poings et je rigole en voyant Aden leur sauter dessus.

Luna : Cela fait combien de temps ?

Clarke : Combien de temps de ?

Luna : Que tu l'aimes ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Trop longtemps, c'est si flagrant ?

Luna : Non, mais je connais ce regard.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas avec Wells ?

Luna : Wells est génial, mais mon cœur appartient à une autre personne, seulement elle ne le remarque pas.

Clarke : J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, je suis sortie avec une femme géniale pendant deux ans mais rien n'y fait. Au final je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre en ne l'aimant pas pleinement, alors je reste seule, la voire heureuse ça me suffit, même si ça n'est pas avec moi.

Luna : Oui, Wells le sait mais notre relation lui convient quand même.

Clarke : Et à toi, elle convient ?

Luna : On fait avec, il est vraiment sympa.

Clarke : Oui, je bosse avec lui depuis peu, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Tu l'as dit, à la personne que tu aime ?

Luna : Non, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié et elle est prise.

Clarke : Avec Lincoln on va former un club des maudits en amours. (Rire)

Luna : (Rire) C'est une idée oui.

Lexa : Clarke au secours.

Clarke : Tu oses m'appeler au secours, après le coup que tu viens de me faire ?

Lexa : Stp Princesse, ils sont trois contre moi là !

Je souris et saute dans l'eau, au moment où j'arrive près de Lexa, je la maintiens dans mes bras.

Clarke : Allez-y, elle est à toute à vous.

Raven : À l'attaque !

Lexa : Tu ose me trahir, moi, ta Commandante ?

Aden : Prête pour le supplice des chatouilles grande sœur ?

Octavia : Maintenant.

Elle se débat comme une diablesse dans mes bras mais je tiens bon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Une fois la torture finie, je la libère et l'embrasse sur la joue en souriant.

Clarke : Egalité Commandante.

Lexa : Pas si vite, si tu crois t'en sortir avec un bisou. Cette trahison mérite bien plus que ça.

Clarke : (Amusée) Et que veux-tu ?

Lexa : Hummm, un massage !

Clarke : Non, ça il faut le mériter et tu as une chérie pour ça.

Lexa : Costia n'est pas là du week-end et j'ai mal au dos, s'il te plaiiiit !

Clarke : Rho, bon d'accord, cesse ce regard de chien battu tout de suite, tu sais que je n'y résiste pas.

Lexa : Yesss ! Viens, suis-moi.

Clarke : Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Lexa : Oui, je te connais tu va changer d'avis, autant le faire tant que tu es décidée.

Bon Dieu Clarke, tu aime te faire du mal, je regarde Lexa s'allonger sur le lit et me tendre la bouteille d'huile. Je souffle et monte sur ses fesses, mes mains glissent sur son corps parfait et j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une chose terrible.

Lexa : Trop bien, je vais parier ça avec toi maintenant. Tu masses vraiment bien.

Clarke : Profites-en, c'est la seule fois.

Lexa : Clarke, de quoi vous parliez avec Luna, tu avais l'air triste ?

Clarke : On à une chose en commun, ce n'est pas forcement triste, c'est la vie.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas voir cet air triste sur ton visage et il y est de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Tu sais, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie dernièrement. Vous retrouver m'a fait prendre conscience de tout le temps perdu, c'est tout.

Lexa : Si c'était à cause de moi que tu es triste, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Lex, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne suis pas triste, tu es plutôt l'origine de mon sourire en ce moment.

Lexa : Tant mieux, car tu es l'origine du mien aussi.

Je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie et arrête mon massage. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front et m'écarte, je lui glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui souffle.

Clarke : Ai hod you in (je t'aime)

Je rejoins les autres, si bien que je ne la vois pas ouvrir les yeux et me regarder partir. Le dire à haute voix m'a fait du bien, même si elle était endormie, mais je me sens un peux coupable de l'avoir fait. Je devrais sans doute me trouver quelqu'un aussi, je ne vais quand même pas rester seule toute ma vie ? Je souffle et le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, curieusement Lexa est restée assez distante avec moi. Je dois me faire des idées, la soirée se poursuit et Lexa vient s'asseoir près de moi.

Lexa : Tu sais que je suis un fan de ta bd n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tu utilises le Trigedasleng, le langage que je t'ai appris enfant.

Clarke : Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te gène ?

Lexa : Dans la Bd tu ne l'utilise que dans les grands moments, ceux dont tu veux qu'on se souvienne.

Clarke : Oui, j'adore cette langue, elle apporte plus de poids aux mots que j'utilise.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord, donc quand tu me dis….

Jasper : C'est l'heure du jeu de la bouteille, et non, nous ne sommes pas trop vieux pour jouer à ça.

Clarke : Je vais être saoule tout de suite, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas bue. Ne me laisse pas faire n'importe quoi Lex.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Jasper : Aller, tous en rond et pas de discussion, on se fait un bon « vieux action ou vérité ».

Clarke : On doit boire si on refuse c'est ça ?

Jasper : Yep, tiens tu commence, action ou vérité ?

Clarke : Action.

Jasper : Boit trois shoots cul sec.

Punaise, je regarde Lexa qui me sourit. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées ce soir, j'avale mes verres et me cale contre son épaule. Je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, voilà pourquoi je ne bois jamais.

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup Princesse ?

Clarke : C'est bon je gère, mais je vais prendre vérité c'est mieux.

Lexa : Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Jasper : Lexa action ou vérité ?

Lexa : Action.

Jasper : Embrasse un garçon dans la pièce.

Elle attrape Bellamy et lui colle un smack bruyant sur les lèvres.

Bellamy : Je peux mourir en paix, la grande Lexa Woods m'a embrassé.

Clarke : (Sourire) Cela semble être une chouette mort.

J'ai chuchoté mais elle se tourne vers moi, elle se rassoit près de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Jasper : Luna, action ou vérité ?

Luna : Action.

Jasper : Tu embrasses Raven sur la bouche.

Luna avale son verre et se rassoit, Raven la regarde bizarrement mais ne relève pas. Sage décision, j'aurai fait pareil. Si un jour j'embrasse Lexa je veux que se soit en pleine possession de mes moyens et non dans un jeu d'alcool.

Jasper : Clarke, action ou vérité ?

Clarke : Vérité.

Jasper : Qu'elle est la chose que tu regrette le plus ?

Clarke : Je dirais, d'être partie en laissant Le…mes amies derrière moi.

La bouteille retombe sur moi, je suis maudite.

Jasper : Je ne te connais pas assez pour faire des vérités intéressantes, Raven pose lui une question.

Raven : Cite nous le nom de ton premier amour.

Luna lui balance son coude dans les côtes mais le mal est fait, si je bois, ça voudra dire que la personne est ici et que j'ai honte, si je le dis, ça va créer un malaise. Pas le choix je mens, ça va couter cher, mais bon.

Clarke : Nylah.

Octavia : La sentence d'un mensonge est de cinq shoots.

Je les avale sans discuter et je manque de mourir quand je vois la bouteille s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur moi.

Clarke : Ok, verité.

Jasper : Lexa pose lui une question.

Lexa : Est-ce que c'est moi ton premier amour ?

Cette phrase a le don de me dessouler en deux secondes et je me lève du cercle.

Clarke : Désolée, j'ai trop bu, je vais me coucher.

Personne n'est dupe mais ils sont assez gentils pour ne pas relever et je monte l'escalier. Heureusement pour moi, je partage ma chambre avec Aden et pas Lexa. Je comprends pourquoi elle a été bizarre toute la soirée, elle a compris que je l'aimais. Mais de là à m'afficher devant tout le monde, elle a été rude.

Lexa : Clarke, pourquoi tu ne le l'as jamais dit ?

Clarke : C'est loin Lexa, j'étais ado.

Lexa : Clarke, ne me mens pas. Je t'ai entendue, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça devant tout le monde. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je….

Clarke : Lexa, c'est bon. Ecoute si tu as besoin de temps, je t'en laisserai mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai essayé, pendant dix ans j'ai essayé Lexa. Je comprends que ça te mettes mal à l'aise et j'en suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ça. Je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette position, si tu ne veux plus me voire je….

Lexa : Non, Clarke, non. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas encore, stp.

Clarke : Ok, n'en parlons plus. Il n'y a rien à dire, le sujet est clos.

Lexa : Clarke, je suis désolée.

Clarke : Tu n'as rien fait de mal Lexa, après ce week-end on va prendre quelques jours sans se voir et après ça ira mieux.

Lexa : Ok, comme tu voudras.

Clarke : Ok, bonne nuit Lex.

Lexa : Bonne nuit.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je laisse couler mes larmes. Bordel j'ai beau l'avoir toujours su, ça fait mal quand même. Raven arrive et j'essuie mes larmes vite fait, elle ne dis rien et me prend dans ses bras. J'éclate en sanglots et je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement. Au matin je suis seule dans le lit, et maintenant il faut affronter tout le monde. Après une douche rapide je rejoins Luna et Aden qui déjeunent en discutant.

Luna : Café, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Clarke : Merci.

Aden : Tiens, tartine de Nutella, rien de mieux pour remonter le moral.

Je la prends, apparemment ils ne vont pas en parler. Je souffle et me décide à le faire, autant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

Clarke : C'était il y a longtemps, je suis en paix avec tout ça. Il n'y a pas de problème entre Lexa et moi, c'est ma meilleure amie, point.

Aden : Ok, parce que ma sœur a pleuré dans les bras d'Octavia, la moitié de la nuit. Elle pense qu'elle va te perdre à nouveau et ça, elle ne le supportera pas.

Clarke : Je suis là, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger et elle le sait.

Aden : Bien, sujet clos. Je vais profiter de la piscine.

Luna : Tu mens très bien.

Clarke : Je trouve aussi, vu mon expérience je te déconseille de dire à Raven ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Luna : Elle le sait, je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser et elle m'a demandé pourquoi.

Clarke : Eh bien, à voir ta tête, ça ne s'est pas super bien passé ?

Luna : C'est assez inattendu mais je me sens mieux de le lui avoir dis, par contre, j'ai quitté Wells. Il mérite une femme qui l'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Clarke : Bienvenue au club des célibataires aux cœurs brisés.

Luna : Merci, tu vas faire quoi ?

Clarke : Et toi ?

Luna : Je vais laisser passer un peu de temps.

Clarke : Pareil.

La journée se passe sans que le sujet soit abordé de nouveau et au moment de partir je me rends compte que je suis venue avec Lexa. La voyant arriver je baisse les yeux et dit d'une petite voix.

Clarke : Je vais demander à Raven de changer de place avec moi, je reviens.

Lexa : Tu vas me fuir maintenant ? Clarke, on est adultes, on peut traverser ça.

Clarke : Ok, allons-y alors.

Pendant un moment, seul le son de la radio se fait entendre dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses donc je me contente de me taire.

Lexa : Costia le sait ?

Clarke : Oui, elle m'a demandé de lui répondre honnêtement et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai dit que je ne me mettrais pas entre vous et j'en ai bien l'intention. Lex, je suis vraiment désolée que tu l'ais découvert.

Lexa : Pas moi, au moins je sais que c'est par ma faute si tu es triste.

Clarke : Non, écoutes-moi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas te perdre Clarke, j'ai failli devenir folle la première fois.

Clarke : Je suis là, ok ? Je vais rentrer chez moi et on va oublier ce week-end, puis on reprendra notre amitié là où on l'a laissé, c'est tout.

Lexa : Ok, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

Clarke : Ok.

Je descends de voiture et récupère mon sac, une fois chez moi je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et pleure un moment. C'est Wells qui me ramasse et qui m'assois sur mon canapé doucement. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer, il se contente de me passer un mouchoir de temps en temps.

Wells : Avec le temps ça ira mieux.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Je n'ai pas appelé Lexa et elle non plus, je ne sait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. Je jette une nouvelle feuille à la poubelle et me prend la tête entre les mains.

(Téléphone)

Octavia : Clarke, tu viens manger avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable.

Je souris et descend retrouver mon amie, avec Raven elles ont été d'un soutien sans faille depuis un mois. On rentre dans le restaurant et je me fige voyant Raven avec Lexa. Je fais aussitôt demi-tour mais Octavia m'arrête.

Octavia : Parles-lui, vous êtes aussi mal l'une que l'autre. Vous êtes amies à la base, ne gâchez pas ça.

Raven se lève et Lexa encre son regard au mien, je souffle et prend la place de Raven devant elle.

Lexa : Salut.

Clarke : Salut.

Lexa : Tu ne m'as pas appelée.

Clarke : Toi non plus.

Lexa : Tu as dit que tu le ferais, alors j'ai attendu.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Lex, je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses entre nous.

Lexa : Tu pourrais commencer par me parler à nouveau, parce que tu me manques Clarke.

Clarke : Tu me manques aussi.

Lexa : On n'est pas obligées d'en parler, je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre nous.

Clarke : Je le veux aussi, pour commencer on pourrait manger.

Lexa : Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Les choses avec Lexa étaient redevenues, à peu près normales, certaines règles silencieuses ont été mise en place. On ne se touche jamais, on ne parle jamais de se sujet, et pas d'alcool non plus. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai invité toute la bande à mon appartement. Raven qui m'aide à tout préparer, me regarde et prend la parole.

Raven : Luna et moi on ne se parle presque plus, cela fait des années qu'on se connaît et je n'ai rien vu.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas facile, pour aucune de vous. Mais regarde avec Lexa on a réussit à traverser ça, vous le ferez aussi.

Raven : Tu as vraiment surmonté tout ça ? Tu ne l'aime plus ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que je l'aime Rav, mais pas elle.

Raven : Je ne crois pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas Clarke, elle était vraiment secouée après le week-end et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi triste que durant ce mois sans vous parler.

Clarke : Elle avait peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, tout simplement. Comme toi avec Luna, parlez-vous, c'est toi qui m'as conseillée de le faire avec Lexa.

Raven : J'ai lu le nouveau tome, le combat était génial. Et mon personnage est toujours aussi cool, j'adore la prothèse que tu as mis à ma jambe.

Clarke : Oui, heureusement que ce n'est pas vrai dans la vie, ça doit être assez inconfortable quand même.

Raven : Par contre, elle attend quoi la Princesse pour embrasser la Commandante ? Non parce que c'est évident qu'elles s'aiment.

Clarke : C'était prévu comme ça, mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé avec Lexa, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter.

Raven : C'est ta bd, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Non, je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles entre nous.

Raven : C'est quoi la phrase qu'elle dit à la fin dans la chambre ?

Clarke : Ma vie est la tienne Commandante.

Raven : Jolie déclaration.

Clarke : C'est une fiction Rav.

Raven : Parce que tu va me faire croire que tu ne donnerais pas ta vie sans hésiter pour sauver Lexa ?

Clarke : Elle n'est pas en danger, la question ne se pose pas.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Octavia : Les filles ont est là.

Je m'avance dans le salon et voit Lexa, Costia et Octavia. Je souris et les accueille en leur tendant un verre, les autres arrivent et bientôt mon appartement est rempli de musique.

Lexa : Joyeux Anniversaire Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, je te rattrape.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est toujours moi la plus vielle.

Clarke : Pour le peu de mois qui nous séparent, tu chipotes là.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai lu le dernier tome.

Clarke : Le combat t'a plu ?

Lexa : Carrément, j'ai adoré, mais je préfère la scène dans la chambre.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Lexa : Merci pour ta dédicace.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, j'en pense chaque mot.

Lexa : Je sais.

Costia : **A celle qui a fait battre mon cœur la première fois, celle qui m'inspire au quotidien. Je dédie ce tome à ma Commandante, ma meilleure amie, merci d'être présente dans ma vie.**

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Costia ?

Costia : Je lui fais passer un message clair.

Elle embrasse Lexa passionnément et je m'écarte d'elles, message reçut cinq sur cinq. Je vais me servir un verre et le bois cul sec, j'enchaine avec deux autres et rejoins Wells à l'opposé d'elles.

Wells : Ce n'était pas très cool ça.

Clarke : Elle a raison, je n'aurai pas dû écrire ce texte et Lexa est sa petite amie.

Wells : Sa petite amie, pas sa propriété.

Clarke : Aller vient, on va danser.

Je l'entraine au centre de l'appartement et oublie Lexa et Costia pour le reste de la soirée, aidée par une dose massive d'alcool. Vers 6 heures du matin c'est Octavia qui me couche, enfin je crois.

Lexa : Je suis désolée Princesse.

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, il n'y a que Lexa qui en a le droit.

Lexa : (Amusée) C'est moi, Lexa.

Clarke : Il n'y a que ma Commandante qui peut m'appeler Princesse, Même si elle ne m'aime pas, même si ça me détruit chaque jour un peu plus qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. Ma vie est la sienne, je le pensais et je le penserais toujours. Au moins Costia la rend heureuse, c'est bien, c'est tout ce que je veux. Bonne nuit O, merci de m'avoir ramenée jusqu'à mon lit.

Je m'endors et me réveille biens des heures plus tard avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Merveilleux, ça te réussit de boire, bravo. Après une rapide douche, je range mon appartement, l'image du baiser de Lexa et Costia hante mon esprit et je balance une bouteille vide contre le mur.

Clarke : Bordel de merde, mais sors de mon esprit !

Raven : Clarke, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Salut Rav, désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrée.

Raven : Ok, et la bouteille éclatée par terre, tu m'explique ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, tu es venu m'aider à ranger ?

Raven : Oui et non, je suis venue te parler.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Raven : On part tous quelques jours près d'un lac, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

Clarke : Qui vient ?

Raven : Jasper, Octavia, Luna, Lexa, Costia, Monty, Harper, Luna et moi.

Clarke : Désolée, j'ai pas mal de travail en retard, je vais en profiter pour bosser.

Raven : Ce n'est que trois jours, ça te ferait du bien.

Clarke : Non Rav, ça ne me ferait pas de bien de voire Costia avec Lexa en train de roucouler.

Raven : Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier, pour que je te retrouve dans cet état ?

Clarke : Costia m'a fait passé un message que j'ai reçut clairement.

Raven : Quel genre de message ?

Clarke : Apparemment, elle n'a pas apprécié ma dédicace sur le dernier tome de The 100. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écrire, j'ai juste encore plus compliqué les choses.

Raven : Clarke, Lexa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Clarke : Non, elle m'a même remerciée mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Raven : Tout, ça change tout Clarke.

Clarke : Attrape un sac, je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça.

Bien plus tard je suis devant la télé, enroulée dans un plaid, quand on sonne à la porte, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger donc je ne réponds pas.

Lexa : Clarke, ouvre stp.

Je ne peux même pas avoir une journée de paix, je souffle et vais lui ouvrir. Je suis en pyjama, j'ai la gueule de bois, ça à intérêt à être plus qu'important.

Clarke : Lex, il est 18h et je suis fatiguée, ça ne peux pas attendre demain ?

Lexa : Non, pousse-toi.

Je m'efface et elle rentre, elle semble agitée. Je m'affale sur le canapé et m'enroule dans mon plaid en fermant les yeux, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier cette conversation.

Lexa : Raven a dit que tu ne venais pas au lac, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de provoquer un autre problème entre toi et Costia.

Lexa : Il n'y a pas de problème entre Costia et moi, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça hier, je suis désolée.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à me présenter tes excuses Lex, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû écrire cette dédicace, je ne voulais pas causer de soucis.

Lexa : Mais elle m'a fait plaisir ta dédicace Clarke.

Clarke : Tant mieux, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais bien.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Clarke.

Clarke : Ecoute Lex, ça va prendre un peu de temps c'est tout.

Lexa : Ne recommence pas à t'éloigner, stp viens avec nous.

Clarke : Non, j'ai du travail en retard et je dois bosser sur le nouveau tome de The 100.

Lexa : J'ai le droit à un avant goût ? (Sourire)

Clarke : La Commandante doit faire face à un nouvel ennemi, les hommes de la montagne et c'est la Princesse qui va sauver la situation. Pour une fois c'est moi qui ai le beau rôle, je pense même faire un combat.

Lexa : Tu va laisser la Commandante ne rien faire ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Clarke : Tu verras bien, tu vois, je vais être occupée.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas trois jours qui vont changer ton emploi du temps.

Clarke : Lex, stp.

Lexa : Ok, mais la prochaine fois, tu viens.

Clarke : Ok, on s'appelle de toute façon.

Lexa : Ok, à plus tard alors.

Je la laisse repartir et m'enfonce dans mon canapé. Il faut que je l'oublie, cette situation a assez duré.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Anya : Clarke, tu peux venir stp ?

Clarke : J'arrive, tu as besoin de moi ?

Anya : Paris m'a appelé, ils voudraient te récupérer.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Anya : Ils sont en retard sur le projet, donc tu as le choix. Soit tu rentre avant, soit tu reste mais ce serait définitif.

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Anya : La boite de Paris va quitter notre société, ils pensent que je l'ignore mais je suis au courant.

Clarke : Mais j'adore travailler ici, et je suis liée par contrat avec Paris.

Anya : On peut le rompre puisqu'ils quittent le bateau.

Clarke : Et tu voudrais que je reste ?

Anya : Bien sûr, tu es notre meilleure dessinatrice et tout le monde t'adore. Sans compter que Lexa ne m'adresserait sans doute plus jamais la parole si tu venais à repartir.

Clarke : J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir ?

Anya : Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, j'ai vraiment envie que tu reste avec nous.

Clarke : Ok, je te dis ça.

Anya : Tout va bien avec ma cousine ? Ces temps ci, je la trouve un peu éteinte, vous vous êtes disputées ?

Clarke : Non, on se voit juste un peu moins, j'ai pas mal de boulot c'est tout.

Anya : Elle m'a expliqué, tu sais elle a mis beaucoup de temps à passer à autre chose quand tu es partie. Si Lexa a été ton premier amour, tu as été le sien aussi et elle le sait très bien. Elle ne veut pas retomber dans cette dépendance affective, sauf qu'elle y est déjà. Costia est quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n'est pas la femme de sa vie.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Anya : Au cas où tu aurais dans l'idée de repartir pour fuir Lexa, tu lui as déjà fait le coup une fois et ça a failli la tuer.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai coupé les ponts avec elle, j'étais obligée de partir, je n'avais que 15 ans et pas mon mot à dire.

Anya : Mais maintenant si, si tu pars, ce sera ta décision.

Clarke : Je lui complique tellement la tâche, je ne voulais pas tout ça.

Anya : On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux Clarke, par contre on est maître de ses choix.

Clarke : Je te donne ma réponse samedi, merci Anya.

Anya : Apelle-la, tu lui manque.

Je sors du bureau et croise un type étrange dans le couloir.

Emerson : Excusez-moi, le bureau de la directrice ?

Clarke : C'est la seconde porte, mais elle va partir en réunion, je peux vous aider ?

Emerson : Non.

Il part vers le bureau et un mauvais pressentiment me saisit, je dois aller en salle de réunion mais je fais demi-tour et un coup de feu retentit. Je me planque dans un coin et appelle Lexa en quatrième vitesse.

Lexa : Salut Princesse.

Clarke : (Paniquée) Lex, il y a un mec armé qui tire dans les bureaux, il est rentré dans le bureau d'Anya.

Lexa : J'arrive, où es-tu ?

Clarke : Planquée dans un placard.

Lexa : Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccroche et voyant Wells je le tire dans le placard avec moi.

Clarke : Il y a un type armé, il a tiré, je ne sais pas comment va Anya. Fais évacuer tout le monde discrètement.

Wells : (Inquiet) Et toi ?

Clarke : Je vais aller voir comment elle va, on ne peut pas la laisser.

Wells : Je viens avec toi, je ne te laisse pas seule. J'envoi un message à Finn pour….

(Plusieurs coups de feu et hurlement)

Clarke : Bordel !

J'ouvre le placard et ne voyant personne je me faufile avec Wells jusqu'au bureau d'Anya que je referme à clé. Anya est étendu au sol dans une marre de sang. Je me précipite vers elle et me serre de mon foulard pour contenir l'hémorragie, Wells surveille si il ne revient pas.

Clarke : Tiens le coup Anya, Lexa arrive.

Anya : Bordel ça fait mal, il est où ?

Wells : Je ne sais pas, on a entendu plusieurs coups de feu. Tu le connais ce type ?

Anya : C'est un ancien employé, il était complètement ingérable et on a dû le licencier il y a un an.

Clarke : Ne parle pas, Wells remonte lui les jambes, il faut que son sang reparte jusqu'au cœur.

Wells : Tu t'y connais ?

Clarke : Ma mère est médecin, je l'ai vu faire un million de fois. Attrape mon téléphone, et appelle-la. J'espère qu'elle va décrocher, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Wells : Ça sonne.

Il me colle le téléphone et plusieurs coups de feu retentissent à nouveau, je sursaute et ma mère décroche.

Abby : Ma puce ?

Clarke : (Soulagée) Maman, j'ai une amie touchée par balle au niveau du ventre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je comprime la blessure et je lui ai surélevé les jambes.

Abby : Par balle, mais où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Maman, j'ai besoin du docteur là, pas de la maman stressée.

Abby : Est-ce que tu as du matériel médical, une trousse de soin à proximité ?

Wells : Il y en a une dans le couloir, je vais la chercher.

Clarke : Non, il pourrait être dans le couloir aux aguets.

Wells : Elle est en train de se vider de son sang Clarke

Clarke : Je vais y aller, maintiens la pression.

Abby : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Wells : Il y a tireur dans notre entreprise Madame Griffin, on ne sait pas où il est.

Abby : Clarke ne bouge pas de là où tu es, c'est trop dangereux.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas la laisser maman.

Je me lève et Wells prend ma place, ok Clarke c'est le moment de te transformer en super guerrière. J'ouvre la porte doucement et file vers l'endroit ou se trouve la trousse de premiers soins. Mon cœur s'affole, et je respire un grand coup en me saisissant de la trousse. Je retourne sur mes pas et me fige en rentrant dans la pièce, Wells à une arme pointée sur la tête.

Emerson : Laisse là crever cette salope, elle a bousillé ma vie.

Wells : Monsieur, calmez-vous je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez.

Clarke : Et, écoutez, je sais que la vie peut être vache parfois mais ce n'est pas la solution. La police va arriver, vous devriez partir tant qu'il est encore temps.

Emerson : Vous ne savez rien, à cause d'elle ma femme et partie et m'empêche de voire mes enfants. Plus personne ne veux m'engager car quand on l'appelle pour savoir ce que je vaux elle leur dit que je suis ingérable.

Clarke : Ecoutez, baissez votre arme, mon ami n'y est pour rien.

Emerson : S'il la laisse crever, je ne lui ferais rien.

Clarke : Wells, lâche-la.

Il s'exécute et l'homme baisse son arme. Il se tourne vers moi et je vois dans les yeux de Wells qu'il va intervenir.

Clarke : Wells NON !

Il se jette sur l'homme et essaye de lui arracher l'arme, je cours vers Anya et appuie sur sa blessure à nouveau. Un coup de feu retentit et je me tourne juste à temps pour voir Wells s'écrouler par terre.

Clarke : NON !

Emerson : Imbécile, toi bouge.

Clarke : Non, je ne la laisserai pas mourir. Vous allez devoir me tuer aussi, parce que je ne bougerais pas. Et après quand vous aurez tué tout le monde, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Vous croyez que vous allez revoir vos enfants après ce massacre ?

Emerson : Je les reprendrais de force, il n'y a que ça qui marche dans ce monde.

Clarke : Vous, vous trompez. Il y a des personnes dans ce monde qui se battent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, qui se battent pour les personnes qu'ils aiment.

Emerson : Ta gueule ! Tu va crever avec ces belles paroles.

Lexa : Les mains en l'air Police !

L'homme me saisit par la gorge et me pose son arme sur la tempe, Lexa serre son arme et les agents visent.

Lexa : Lâchez-la, si vous la touchez je vous tue.

Emerson : Je m'en fous, j'aurai eu le plaisir d'avoir ma vengeance et cette jolie blonde va partir avec moi.

Clarke : Frag op Heda ! (Tue le Commandante)

Je lui balance un coup de coude violent dans le ventre et me jette à terre, plusieurs coups de feu retentissent et je cours vers Anya qui a perdu connaissance.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Tu vas bien, tu es blessée ?

Clarke : Non, mais Wells et Anya oui.

Lexa : Ambulanciers, dépêchez-vous.

Ils m'arrachent Anya des bras et la transporte avec Wells à l'extérieur, je m'assois par terre et regarde mes mains pleines de sang trembler. Lexa me les saisit doucement et m'enferme dans ses bras, je la laisse faire.

Lexa : Je suis là, tu es choquée, viens tu va te faire examiner.

Abby : CLARKE, réponds-moi.

Lexa : Bonjour Docteur Griffin, Clarke va bien. Elle est choquée mais elle n'est pas blessée, je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Abby : Merci mon dieu, on prend le prochain avion. Lexa, merci de veiller sur elle.

Lexa : Toujours, je vous tiens au courant.

Abby : Merci.

Lexa me lève doucement et en passant dans la salle de réunion je me retiens de vomir face au carnage. Lexa m'oblige à tourner la tête et on sort. Après ce n'est qu'une succession de médecins, d'infirmière. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard et seule la main de Lexa dans la mienne me maintien dans la réalité.

 **Quatre heures plus tard….**

Raven : Bon retour parmi nous blondie.

Clarke : Raven, où je suis ?

Octavia : A l'hôpital, les médecins t'on donné un calmant.

Clarke : Comment vont les autres ?

Raven : (Triste) Tu dois te reposer, ta mère est dans l'avion avec ton beau-père, ils seront là d'ici quelques heures.

Clarke : Rav, ou est Lexa ?

Octavia : Elle a dû repartir au commissariat régler cette pagaille. On lui a dit qu'on veillerait sur toi, sinon elle n'aurait pas bougé.

Clarke : Dites-moi, svp.

Raven : (Larmes) Finn et Jasper sont morts, plus trois autres personnes. Wells et Anya se battent toujours, cinq autres de tes collègues aussi. Monty et Riley sont légèrement blessés, ils attendent ton réveil et des nouvelles d'Anya et Wells.

Je regarde Octavia qui pleure et lui tend la main, elle s'y accroche et je la serre dans mes bras. Raven se joint au câlin, bordel ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Lincoln : Salut, je suis venu voir comment ça allai.

Voyant Octavia pleurer dans mes bras il s'approche doucement et elle éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui et la berce doucement. Luna est là aussi et elle prend Raven dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Mon cœur est lourd, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un.

Lexa : Salut.

Comme une réponse à mes prières Lexa apparaît et elle s'assoit près de moi. Je me glisse dans ses bras et ferme les yeux, je veux juste oublier toute cette horreur.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je regarde les cercueils de mes amis descendre, le cœur lourd, ma mère et Marcus près de moi. Je retiens mes larmes comme je peux, je dois être forte pour Octavia et Raven. Lexa ne m'a pratiquement pas quittée depuis l'attaque, elle fait des allers-retours entre mon appartement et l'hôpital ou Anya se remet. Wells aussi a survécu, nous avons assez perdu de monde comme ça. Lincoln soutenant Octavia, il ne l'a pas lâchée non plus. Quand à Luna elle reste près de Raven, c'est une épreuve pour tout le monde.

Monty : Cet idiot de Jasper va me manquer, Finn aussi. La vie est vraiment trop injuste, je me dis qu'il faut en profiter un maximum.

Clarke : Oui, tu sais pour le rachat de la boite à Paris ?

Monty : Oui, ils m'ont proposé de les rejoindre. Mais Polis, cette entreprise, c'est ma famille.

Clarke : Je pense que je vais accepter, il me sera difficile de rester après tout ça. Et puis rien ne me retient vraiment ici, vous viendrez me voir avec Harper ?

Monty : Oui, on viendra promis. Tu vas me manquer mais je comprends pourquoi tu pars, tu l'as dit aux filles ?

Clarke : Non, mais je ne prends le poste que dans trois mois. Je ne veux pas les rendre encore plus triste, on fera en sorte de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Monty : Je comprends, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Clarke : Merci Monty, j'apprécie.

 **Deux mois plus tard…..**

Octavia : Alors tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

Clarke : La boite de Paris se fait racheter par un studio de manga réputée. Ils m'ont proposé de travailler pour eux, avec une nette augmentation et surtout de nouveau projets et un anime de The 100.

Raven : Tu pars ?

Clarke : Oui, mais on se verra aussi souvent que possible. J'aurais plusieurs vacances et je viendrais vous voir, on ne perdra plus le contact comme il y a dix ans.

Octavia : Je viens avec toi, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici, et j'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris.

Raven : Moi aussi, je peux enseigner partout. Je ne veux plus être séparée à nouveau de toi, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je refuse de te perdre à nouveau.

Clarke : Lexa, tu ne dis rien.

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'air, je vous appelle.

Je la regarde filer tristement, c'est mieux comme ça. Je serre les filles dans mes bras et les regarde sérieusement.

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser toute seule ici.

Raven : Mais, elle pourrait venir avec nous.

Clarke : Tu sais que non, sa vie, sa copine, son boulot, c'est à Polis qu'est sa vie.

Octavia : Raven, on joue à pile ou face. Une va avec Clarke, l'autre reste avec Lexa, tu en penses quoi ?

Raven : Ok, on choisi qui reste, je prends face.

Octavia lance la pièce qui retombe sur face, Raven me regarde tristement mais souris quand même.

Raven : Vous partez quand ?

Clarke : Je dois être à Paris dans un mois.

Raven : Ok, alors on va en profiter.

Octavia : Je vais commencer à faire mes démarches, tu devrais aller voir Lexa.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Raven : Dis-lui juste que tu l'aimes, ça suffira Clarke.

Je prends mes clés et part en direction de l'appartement de Lexa, une fois devant la porte j'hésite mais finis par sonner.

Costia : Elle est dans la chambre, je vous laisse parler un moment.

Clarke : Merci Costia.

Costia : Tu sais je l'aime, mais c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin. Même si elle se refuse à le voire, néanmoins je la rendrais heureuse si elle reste avec moi, je te le promets.

Clarke : Je sais que tu le feras, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je rentre et Costia sort en fermant doucement la porte, je me dirige vers la chambre et m'assois près de Lexa.

Lexa : Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas encore une fois, stp.

Clarke : Tu ne seras pas seule Lex, Raven reste et tu as Costia, ton boulot et le reste de nos amis, tes frères et Anya aussi.

Lexa : Mais c'est toi que je veux.

Ces mots me transpercent le cœur et je me lève en secouant la tête. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi de la laisser à nouveau. Je vais pour partir mais elle me retient les yeux pleins de larmes et je l'embrasse. Des années que j'en rêve, je colle mon front au siens et lui souffle.

Clarke : Voilà pourquoi je pars Lexa, je t'aime et ça me tue. J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé de t'oublier. Ce n'est pas un adieu Commandante, juste un au revoir.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Princesse.

Je lui souris tendrement et la serre contre moi, elle me serre à m'étouffer et on reste comme ça quelques minutes.

Clarke : On va profiter de ce dernier mois, et ça commence par un week-end au lac.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ok, tu verras c'est jolie là-bas.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, efface-moi cet air triste maintenant.

Lexa : Je vais essayer, puis j'ai toujours voulu aller à Paris.

Clarke : Ma porte t'est grande ouverte. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, qu'importe le jour ou l'heure Lex.

Lexa : Je sais.

 **Week-end au lac…..**

Clarke : A l'eau, Aden on fait la course ?

Aden : (Rire) Le dernier arrivé fait la vaisselle.

Je ne lui réponds pas et cours vers le lac, il râle que je triche et je plonge la première. Je lève le poing victorieusement et lui tire la langue en souriant.

Aden : Lexa, Clarke a triché. Dis quelque chose, défends ton frère.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien vu moi, et toi Raven ?

Raven : Non, à toi la vaisselle Ad.

Aden : Lincoln, elles sont toutes contre moi, ce n'est pas juste.

Lincoln : Tu apprendras qu'elles se serrent toujours les coudes entre elles, tu avais perdu d'avance.

Clarke : Aller boudes pas, je t'aiderais à la faire.

Aden : Tu vas subir ma vengeance, prépare toi au supplice des chatouilles. Une technique ancestrale enseignée par Lexa.

Clarke : Tu as osé lui apprendre mon point faible ? Traitresse !

Elle plonge et nous rejoint, suivie par Octavia. A voir leurs têtes, je me doute que je vais y passer et fuis aussi loin que possible d'elles.

Clarke : Raven, au secours.

Raven : J'arrive blondie, Luna vient nous aider à les mater.

Luna : A vos ordres my lady.

Ces deux là se sont considérablement rapprochées, tout comme Lincoln et Octavia mais la perte de Finn et Jasper est encore trop récente pour qu'il se passe quoi que se soit.

Wells : Eh attendez-nous, viens Linc.

Au final on se retrouve tous à l'eau et je pense avoir échappé au pire quand Lexa m'attrape dans ses bras un sourire diabolique dessiné sur le visage.

Clarke : Alexandria, Elisabeth Woods, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça. Ma vengeance serait terrible et tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse vaine.

Lexa : Je tremble de peur Princesse, Octavia, Raven, Aden je la tiens c'est bon.

Je me contorsionne mais Lexa est définitivement plus forte que moi et je subis pendant cinq minutes leur attaque, c'est à bout de souffle que je rejoins le bord et m'assois sur ma serviette.

Costia : Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais je suis contente que tu partes. Lexa aurait finit par me quitter, elle t'aime aussi ça se voit.

Clarke : Je suis sa meilleure amie, mais ne t'en fais pas bientôt je ne serais bientôt plus là.

Lexa : Et de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ?

Clarke : Je complotais ma vengeance, Costia me donnais des idées de torture intéressantes.

Lexa : Traitresse, tu es sensée être de mon côté normalement.

Costia : Je le suis, crois-moi.

Lexa : Il y a un restaurant avec karaoké pas loin, tout le monde veut y aller.

Clarke : Cool, je vais aller prendre une douche alors.

Costia : Nous aussi, histoire d'être présentables.

Clarke : O, tu viens on va se préparer ?

Octavia : Je reste un peu dans l'eau, vas-y je te rejoins.

Je partage ma chambre avec Octavia, elle semble avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Pour ma part mes nuits sont agitées, je fais des cauchemars et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Je devrais peut être voir la psy que ma conseillé Anya. Je reste un long moment sous la douche, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude après cette journée au lac. Je fais un effort sur ma tenue et me maquille et me parfume. Une fois fin prête, je rejoins les autres, évidement Lexa est déjà prête, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle se prépare, elle aurait pu faire l'armée.

Aden : Whaou, classe Clarke je peux être ton cavalier pour la soirée ?

Clarke : (Rire) Avec plaisir, tu seras mon chevalier servant.

Aden : Ordonnez et j'obéirais Princesse.

Lexa : Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler Clarke Princesse, vaurien.

Aden : Oui mais non, ce soir c'est moi son cavalier alors j'ai le droit.

Je souris et une demi-heure plus tard on arrive au restaurant.

Raven : Clarke, il faut que tu chante.

Clarke : Pas question, je ne chante pas en public.

Luna : Tu chante faux ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Clarke à une voix magnifique, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle complexe.

Aden : Moi j'y vais, Linc tu m'accompagne ?

Lincoln : Je te préviens, je chante comme une casserole.

Octavia : Mais par contre tu joue super bien du piano.

Clarke : Ils sont tous musicien dans la famille, Lex joue de la guitare et Aden du violon.

Aden : Yep, je me suis même mis un peu à la guitare. Pour draguer les filles ça marche mieux que le violon. (Sourire)

Clarke : C'est pour ça que Lexa en fait, toutes les filles bavaient devant elle quand on était ados.

Raven : C'est vrai ça, même celles qui étaient hétéros te tournaient autour.

Costia : Décidément, j'ai du souci à me faire.

Lexa : Pas vraiment, je ne suis sortie avec aucune d'elles.

Costia : C'est parce que tu étais déjà amoureuse de Clarke, ça ne compte pas.

Un silence gênant s'installe, elle a un peu refroidit l'ambiance. Mais à quoi elle joue de parler d'un truc pareil au juste ?

Lincoln : Bon, Octavia tu viens chanter avec nous. Comme ça j'aurais moins honte.

Ils se lèvent et je vois Costia et Lexa discuter entre elles, ça a l'air tendu.

Wells : On dirait qu'elle veut se faire larguer, je ne la comprends pas cette fille.

Clarke : Il y a plein de chose que je ne comprends pas, mais j'ai décidé de profiter de nos derniers moments alors tant pis.

Wells : Il n'y a aucune chance que tu change d'avis, Anya dit que ta place reste disponible.

Clarke : C'est mieux que je parte, ça devient vraiment dur de faire semblant.

Wells : Tu vas drôlement me manquer en tout cas.

Clarke : Toi aussi, écoutez les un peux, ils sont barjes.

Je regarde mes amis se déchainer sur la scène, la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur. On appelle mon nom au micro et je me tourne vers la scène. Lexa me souris et je la fusille du regard, elle a mis mon nom sur la liste à tout les coups. Mes amis me poussent et une fois sur la scène je regarde les titres. Je m'arrête sur The promise de Tracy Chapman, cette chanson parle d'elle même et c'est exactement mon ressentit du moment. Je chante et un silence de cathédrale s'installe dans la salle, génial, pas du tout gênant. Je finis la chanson et un tonnerre d'applaudissements m'accueille, je file à ma place rouge comme une tomate.

Clarke : Je vais te tuer, je te dois deux vengeances Lexa Woods !

Lexa : (Rire) Même pas peur Princesse. C'était une jolie chanson, je l'adore et encore plus quand c'est toi qui la chante.

Clarke : Ravie qu'elle t'ais plus. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre quand même.

Trois jours plus tard je mange avec Raven quand Octavia et Lincoln arrivent tout sourire. Ils s'assoient avec nous et on les regarde avec interrogation.

Lincoln : Je pars avec vous à Paris, et j'ai trouvé un super appartement où on pourra habiter. Je vais travailler dans le bar d'un ami, Bellamy peux gérer ici.

Clarke : C'est super !

Raven : Muai, vous m'abandonnez tous un par un.

Lincoln : Tu n'as qu'à venir, tu peux travailler où tu veux, et tu es bilingue.

Clarke : En vérité elle est plus que bilingue, elle parle au moins six langues couramment.

Raven : Moui, toi aussi tu en parle quelques unes si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je reste pour Lexa, et aussi Luna et le reste de la bande.

Octavia : On se verra souvent, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Un mois plus tard….Aéroport !**

Clarke : Elle ne viendra pas apparemment. (Triste)

Aden : Désolée Clarke, elle refuse de te dire au revoir à nouveau, j'ai essayé.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave Aden, bon tu me donne de tes nouvelles d'accord ?

Aden : Promis et vous aussi.

Wells : On prendra soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Anya : Si tu change d'avis, ta place est là.

Clarke : Merci Anya, vous allez me manquer.

Je serre Raven qui pleure dans mes bras et grimpe dans l'avion avec Octavia et Lincoln le cœur lourd. Elle n'est pas venue, c'est peut être mieux comme ça après tout.

Octavia : Ça va Clarkie ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir Paris, vous allez adorer.

Lincoln : Je n'en doute pas.

 **6 mois plus tard…..**

Journaliste : Votre anime est un véritable carton, il parait que vous vous inspirez de vos amis pour vos personnages, c'est vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, tout les personnages principaux ou presque sont inspirés de mes amis.

Journaliste : Même la Commandante ?

Clarke : Surtout la Commandante, son caractère et ses traits représentent ma meilleure amie, Lexa. L'ingénieur plein de génie c'est Raven, la guerrière c'est Octavia. Elles sont mes amies d'enfance, ma famille et une source d'inspiration constante.

Journaliste : Pour finir, beaucoup demande une romance entre la Princesse et la Commandante, allez-vous donner satisfaction aux fans ?

Clarke : Vous le saurait dans le dernier numéro de la Bd, l'anime n'en est pas encore arrivé là.

Journaliste : Et vous, l'amour a-t-il frappé à votre porte ?

Clarke : Il y a longtemps, merci pour vos questions.

Je déteste les interviews mais avec le succès de l'anime et de la bd grandissant je n'ai pas le choix et dois en accepter quelques une. Je n'ai pu revenir à Polis qu'une fois depuis mon retour en France, Lexa doit venir pour noël normalement et c'est encore loin. Harper a fini par dire oui à Monty, le mariage est pour l'année prochaine, il me tarde de voire ça. Octavia et Lincoln sont ensemble depuis un mois, j'ai donc déménagé pour les laisser vivre leur histoire en toute tranquillité. Raven et Luna ont carrément emménagé ensemble, elles ne se quittent plus, ça me fait plaisir de les voir si heureuse. Wells s'est trouvé une petite amie, même Riley et Monroe se sont fiancés. Tout le monde semble heureux, quant à moi et bien je survis comme je peux, loin de celle que j'aime. Je pensais que l'éloignement allait aider mais c'est de pire en pire, je rentre chez moi et ouvre une bière. Mauvaise habitude mais après une telle journée, j'en ai bien besoin.

(Sonnette)

Il est 21h30 qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Je me lève et vais ouvrir en soufflant.

Lexa : Salut Princesse !

Clarke : Lexa !

Je lui saute au cou et l'enferme dans un câlin d'ours, elle rit et me serre contre elle. Dieu ce qu'elle ma manqué c'est du délire, j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Lexa : Tu compte me libérer un jour et me faire rentrer,

Clarke : Pardon, rentre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Et bien, j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici. J'ai même passé les tests pour être acceptée dans la police et j'ai reçu une réponse positive le mois dernier. Du coup me voilà, Raven et Luna arrivent aussi, ainsi que Monty et Harper. En fait tout le monde vient, sauf Riley et Monroe qui préfèrent rester à Polis, Aden a même réussit à se faire affecter ici. Wells va travailler dans la même boite que toi, Monty et Harper vont ouvrir un centre sportif avec Octavia et Lincoln. Voilà je crois que tu sais tout, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore d'appartement, ça te dérange si je reste ici quelque temps ? Et Anya prend la direction de la boite de paris, ils fusionnent à nouveau avec Polis.

Clarke : C'est du délire, mais attend et Costia ?

Lexa : On est séparées depuis plus de quatre mois, je n'y arrive plus Clarke.

Clarke : Tu n'arrive plus à quoi ?

Lexa : A faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi, c'est l'enfer sans toi et je….

Je l'embrasse, elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et me sourit, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais arriver sérieux !

Lexa : Je t'aime Princesse, pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à te l'avouer. Je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis que j'ai 12 ans je t'aime. Et si j'ai appris la guitare c'est parce que tu as dis un jour que tu adorais cet instrument. Si je suis devenue flic, c'est parce que je voulais te protéger de tout les dangers. Si j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi c'est parce que ça me tuait que tu sois si loin de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Clarke.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu en as mis du temps Commandante !

Lexa : Pardon ma Princesse, mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu.

Clarke : Le miens aussi, viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je lui tends le dernier tome de The 100, il va sortir d'ici une semaine. Dedans on y voit le mariage de la Princesse et de la Commandante, sur ce coup là j'ai était inspirée. Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, je l'ai enfin ma fin heureuse.

 **Fin**


End file.
